sticks, stones, bones and arrows completed
by jenny sherman
Summary: Summary: Piper and Phoebe are in a car crash and the only one who can save them is Leo or Paige but they have been attacked by a dark lighter, who will save them now?


Stick, Stones, Bones and Arrows  
  
Summary: Piper and Phoebe are in a car crash and the only one who can save them is Leo or Paige but they have been attacked by a dark lighter, who will save them now?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on Piper it will be fun, plus we do need to stock up on all of our ingredients" Phoebe said following Piper around the kitchen. "just why does it have to be out of town, why can't we go to our usual stores" Piper said moving away from her again. "plus it is a good chance to meet other witches" Phoebe said ignoring Piper's comments and standing close behind her again.  
  
Paige walked into the kitchen and looked at the scene before her, Piper was standing at the kitchen sink shaking her head and Phoebe was standing only 10 inches behind her with her hands clasped together as if in prayer. "okay what does she want" Paige asked grabbing the milk from the fridge. "she wants to go to the stupid herb convention out of town, where we will have to stay overnight" Piper said turning to face Paige hoping for a little support. "and the problem is" Paige asked pouring herself a glass. "the problem is there is no one to look after P3 tonight, and I have booked 'The Corrs' to play and I need to see them and help them" Phoebe let out a huge sigh. "well I can make sure that everything runs smoothly and look after the club for you, what exactly do you need doing" "see Paige can help you now will you come" Phoebe said jumping up and down beside her older sister. Piper looked at Phoebe's face and Paige's milk moustache and sighed with defeat. "okay, but Paige are you sure that you will be okay" Piper asked hoping that Paige would change her mind. "I will have Leo and you guys are only an orb away, go and shop" "yes, yes thanks Paige" Phoebe said running around the kitchen table and hugging her younger sister.  
  
Leo walked into the kitchen. "so I take it that you convinced her to go, I am impressed" Leo said with a smile. "yep lets go pack" Phoebe said pulling Piper out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "pack we are only going for one night" "oh come on" "so Paige it looks like it is just the white lighters left tonight"  
Chapter 2  
  
The convention, as much as Piper wanted to deny it, was actually quiet fun and a good mini break from all the demon hunting. They had both gone mad buying ingredients and charms. They had, had a nice time just the two of them together, not that they didn't miss Paige but it was nice for them to spend time together.  
  
"okay sis are you ready to make a move home" Piper asked as Phoebe loaded up the last of the bags. "just one more bag and were good to go" Piper got in the car and started the engine, she couldn't wait to see Leo, she hadn't slept much in the night as she missed his presence beside her. Phoebe slammed the boot shut and got in the passengers side. "okay lets go" "I hope that Paige was alright last night, do you think that I should phone and check" "don't you dare, she will think that you think that she can't handle a simple task, I'm sure that they are both fine"  
  
"Morning Leo" Paige said as he walked into the kitchen "how did you sleep" she asked yawning out loud. "lonely, I missed Piper" "god Leo it was only for one night, you two lovebirds" Paige said rolling her eyes. "so what you got on today" Leo asked pouring himself a glass of water. "Leo its Saturday, I'm not doing anything but veg out" "well some of us still have to work, I have to deliver a new white lighter to a coven of witches, not the Charmed ones I might add, for her training" "I didn't realise that other covens protected white lighters" "oh yes, there are lots of them beside the famous Charmed ones you know" Leo said with a smile. "anyway I must go, see you later" "okay" Leo orbed out of the kitchen. Paige walked to the cupboard and opening it, taking out the bag of cookies she headed for the couch to watch some movies that she liked to watch again and again, much to the rest of the families annoyance. "ahh, just me, the TV, no demons, no innocents a day off oh this is heaven"  
  
Leo had orbed to the woman's apartment just in time to see a dark lighter. "Leo help" said the woman. Leo ran to her and grabbed her by the arm and orbed her away to safety. "oh you'll pay for that" said the dark lighter. Leo and the woman re-materialised at the witches house. Leo knocked the door. An old lady opened it with a smile. "hello Leo, so this is Theo the new white lighter, welcome child" "you will need to be careful, there has been a dark lighter assigned already to this woman, we have managed to escape but make sure that you put up your barriers, Theo is was lovely to meet you and good luck, I'm sure that I will see you soon after you have completed this faze of your training" "thank you Leo" the two women walked into the house and Leo orbed back to the manor.  
  
Paige was sitting on the couch crying at the ending of the film when he orbed in front of her. "hey Leo, how did it go?" "not so good, there was a dark lighter there when I got there, she has been marked already, we had better keep an eye out as they don't like to miss there assignments" "okay, Phoebe and Piper phoned, they left about an hour ago and should be here by late this afternoon" Suddenly a dark lighter appeared in the room behind Leo. "LEO LOOK OUT" Paige shouted The dark lighter raised his bow. "Leo, you have bothered me for the last time" He aimed it at Leo's heart and fired but Leo moved out of the way, but he was not quick enough and the arrow his shoulder throwing him to the floor. "kitchen knife" Paige shouted out loud and one materialised in her hand, she threw it at the dark lighter and it hit him on target. He screamed and burst into flames before disappearing.  
  
Paige ran to Leo and looked at his wound. "Leo, oh my god, let me get that out" "no Paige don't touch it" Before Leo could do anything Paige had grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, but as soon as she touched it the poison affected her too. She fell down on the floor beside him.  
  
"Leo what do we do now" Leo was unresponsive, he was shaking with fever already.  
  
"Leo" Paige felt the fever starting to take her, her only hope was that her sisters would be home soon and that she and Leo had to hold on until then.  
Chapter 3  
  
"Piper I know that you want to" Phoebe said with a smile. "no I don't" "yes you do" "no I don't" "go on I know you'll feel better come on here comes the chorus, ready. YMCA"  
  
"I am not singing that" Piper said laughing as Phoebe started to do the actions to the song.  
  
"YMCA its fun to stay at the YMCA" Phoebe continued to dance and Piper drove down the country lanes, she loved driving down roads like this. The country smell, the flowing river down the side of the road, Piper looked down, she could just see past the strong slope down to the river beside them, they hadn't passed another car in ages.  
  
The forest was so pretty, Piper reached down to turn off the radio to stop Phoebe's dreadful attempt at singing, she only took her eyes of the road for two seconds.  
  
"Piper LOOK OUT" Piper looked back onto the road and in the middle was a deer. "oh god" Piper shouted, her first instinct was to swerve out of the way so that she didn't hit it, but the car lost control and headed to the steep drop, they hit the barrier and the car went over the side, both the girls screamed as the car sled down the 40ft drop, half way down the car hit a tree which started it to spin around, Piper could see the river approaching them fast.  
  
"oh my god" at the last moment the car hit something big enough to flip it on its roof, it barrel rolled the last few feet into the water and landed upside-down.  
  
Piper was thrown against the window and was knocked unconscious, Phoebe felt the car starting to sink and undid her seatbelt, the car was filling rapidly with water, cold water too. Finally she managed to undo her seatbelt, being upside-down didn't help, she fell down into the water and turned around, the water was halfway towards the roof.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper who was unconscious and under the water still in her seatbelt. "Piper" she took a breath and ducked down, undoing her seatbelt she pulled her up to the disappearing air pocket.  
  
"Piper we need to get out of here, I'm going to open the door" she let go of Piper and leaned under the water to open the door, she remembered then that she had locked it like she always does and because they were electric locks she couldn't open it, she kicked on the windscreen and smashed it out. She turned to surface back up in the car to grab Piper, but Piper had sunk underneath the water already.  
  
Without wasting anymore time, she grabbed Piper's jacket and pulled her through the windscreen and up to the surface. Phoebe gasped for air, and looked around, they were only 10 feet from the side.  
  
Phoebe then realised that she hadn't heard Piper make a noise, she dragged her to the side and pulled her out. "Leo" Phoebe pulled her out and checked her pulse. Nothing. "shit, LEO" Phoebe started CPR  
  
"come on Piper, breath I need you to breath" Phoebe continued CPR for 30 seconds and finally Piper stirred, she spat out the water in her lungs. "good girl" Phoebe said as she turned Piper onto her side in the recovery position, but when she moved her Piper let out a huge scream.  
  
"Piper can you tell me where it hurts" Phoebe said. But before Piper could say anything, Phoebe noticed the trickle of blood starting to appear down the side of Piper's head.  
  
Phoebe looked more closely at it and was glad to see that it was just a small cut not too deep, but she decided to check her over. "Piper honey, I'm just going to check you out for any other injuries okay" Piper nodded and Phoebe rolled her back onto her back and Piper screamed again. Phoebe started with her shoulders and moved down her body slowly, Piper graced when she reached her ribs.  
  
"I think that you might have broken some ribs when you hit the steering wheel" she kept going down her body and stopped when she saw something white sticking out of her trousers. What was that Phoebe thought. Then the realisation hit her that it was Piper's leg bone.  
  
"Jesus" Phoebe said unable to stop herself. "what is it" Piper asked. "you have a very, very bad broken leg" "how bad" Piper said trying to get a look at it. Phoebe held her down for a second. "well lets just say that you have nice looking bones" "oh god," Piper said with tears running down her face.  
  
"where is Leo" Piper said  
  
"I don't know honey, I have shouted for him, something must be wrong"  
  
"he wont be able to heal me, this wasn't demon related" Piper said. "I'm sure he will break the rules for this" Phoebe said pointing to the leg. "I'm cold" Piper said. "it's the shock setting in, we have to get you warm" Phoebe looked around and was amazed to see Piper's overnight bag sitting beside a tree, she knew that it would have dry cloths in it.  
  
"hold on a second I'm just going to get your bag then we are going to have to get you out of those cloths and into some warm ones, I know that they are warn ones but I will just have to put up with the smell" Phoebe said trying to lighten the mood, she walked over to the tree and picked up the bag, as she was turning around she gasped again in happiness, because at the bottom of the next tree was the picnic basket with matches and left over food in it, not to mention a hot thermo flask filled with hot coffee for the journey home.  
  
She picked up the bags and walked back to Piper. Piper was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Phoebe gathered a few sticks together and dry grass and placed them in a circle, she lit some matches and got a nice small fire going. "okay here we go are you ready?"  
  
"yes do it" Piper said. Phoebe started with the tops and managed to change them quickly, but when it got to the trousers Piper screamed with every movement, finally she passed out with the pain, Phoebe moved quickly and changed the trousers over, she made a makeshift splint and set her leg straight, then she used some Clingfilm from the picnic basket to wrap it up so that nothing could get at the bone.  
Chapter 4  
  
"Piper" Leo said as he turned to his side, he saw Paige lying beside him shivering. "Paige, Piper and Phoebe are in trouble, Piper's hurt, we have to do something" "Leo I'm so weak what can we do"  
  
Leo made an effort to try to stand but he could hardly manage to get on his knees. "we have to get help"  
  
"how, I don't think that I can orb up the stairs to the attic" "Paige you have to try, the poison is working faster in me because it went straight into my blood, you will have slightly longer before.." "it kills me" "well I'm sure that we will get out of this, you need to try to orb to the attic and astral project to the girls and tell them what has happened"  
  
"I'll try" Paige concentrated and orbed up to the attic, once there she crawled over to the book of shadows and pulled it down to her on the floor.  
  
The pages started to turn by themselves to the Astral Projection spell.  
  
"thanks" Paige said out loud to which ever relative had just helped her. She concentrated and read out the spell.  
  
"Piper we are going to have to make it up to the road, but that hill is too steep, we will have to walk down a bit to find a slightly smaller slope that we ." Phoebe stopped talking when she saw some bright lights appearing. Paige appeared in front of her.  
  
"Oh Paige thank god, I was so worried ....wait a minute, why didn't you orb here" Paige fell down to her knees  
  
"Paige" Piper and Phoebe both said together. "what's happened" Piper asked "Leo and I have been attacked by a dark lighter, Leo was injured and was too weak to orb and so am I, I can keep this Astral Projection up for long, he sent me to see how bad you are and tell you what was happening and see if you could get back in time to help us"  
  
"oh god" Piper said. "Paige, Piper is in a bad way she has a compound fracture in her leg, concussion, broken ribs and shock I'm not sure if she is in any state to move, we have to get to the road to get help, how long ago was the attack" "about 20 minutes, what do I do Phoebe" Paige's image was starting to fade along with her strength. "try to contact Cole, he can help, find the summoning spell" "I'm sorry I can't help you" Paige fell to the floor then disappeared.  
  
"oh god, we have to get home and fast" "help me up" Piper said shoving her hand in the air. Phoebe helped her stand and when she was upright she screamed in pain. "maybe you should stay here and I will have a quick look to see where the nearest small hill is"  
  
"that might be a good idea" Piper said starting to look pale. Phoebe helped her back down to the floor and turned to look at the hill slopes around them, when she turned back to Piper she had passed out.  
  
"Piper, Piper"  
  
Phoebe new that she couldn't leave Piper alone, she was still suffering effects from the concussion. "this is bad"  
  
Paige came back into her body in the attic and looked through the BOS again for the summoning spell to bring Cole to her. She found it almost straight away and read it out loud. After a couple of moments a collection of lights appeared and when they dimmed Cole was left standing there.  
  
"Paige, my god what has happened" he said rushing to her side. "dark lighter, me and Leo hurt, Phoebe and Piper in crash hurt bad they need help"  
  
Cole was shocked, he had only been here the day before, how do the girls get themselves in so much trouble. "I need you to find help to heal me and Leo so that we can orb to Phoebe and Piper and help them" "where is Leo" Cole's asked picking Paige up in his arms. "downstairs, you need to find a dark lighter and ask him how to help us" Paige passed out at that point, Cole carried her downstairs where he found Leo bleeding and unconscious.  
  
"great"  
Chapter 5  
  
Piper opened her eyes and felt warm. "ahh your awake sleeping beauty" "how long have I been out" "just over an hour" "oh yes now I remember..Paige and Leo what can we do"  
  
"I have made a crutch for you to walk with, we have to make it up to the road and get help" "lets go" Piper said determined to save her family.  
  
Cole placed a cold flannel on Leo's head and steadied him as he moved him onto the couch. Paige was lying on the other one shaking. "Cole" Paige said "hey how are you doing" "what are we going to do" "I don't know how to help you and Leo, I can't touch the book to look for help and I don't know where Phoebe and Piper are"  
  
"the coven" Leo said in a whisper. Cole turned and knelt beside him. "Leo" "new white lighter, witches coven, Mayden street they can help" "okay"  
  
"Cole, phone Daryl about Piper and Phoebe, tell him about the crash and that they were on their way back from a herb convention out of town, that should give him an idea of where they should be roughly. Tell him that Piper is hurt bad and they need help" Paige said  
  
"good thinking he can organise a rescue"  
  
Cole shimmered into the Police department and walked over to Daryl's desk. "Cole what are you doing here" Daryl stood and walked Cole over to a quiet area in the room. "Paige and Leo have been attacked by a dark lighter" "a what" "a dark lighter, it's a ..well never mind it is a demon that hunts white lighters, they are both in a pretty bad way" "my god what do the girls need" Daryl asked assuming that was why he was here. "well the girls need help, Piper and Phoebe were in a car accident on there way back from a herb convention out of town, Paige has seen them and tells me that Piper is injured badly, can I leave it up to you to create some sort of rescue whilst I try to help Leo and Paige"  
  
"no problem, I will contact the San Fran Search and rescue team and start them off on a search straight away, let me know how you get on" "you too, thanks Daryl"  
  
"hey sis how are you doing?" Phoebe asked as she leaned Piper against a tree for support.  
  
"just peachy" Phoebe noticed that Piper's breathing had become more and more ragged. "your breathing doesn't sound too good at all, are the ribs giving you much pain?" "only when I breath" Piper said in a joke.  
  
"Lets take a little rest here, you don't look too good" "how much further do you think we will have to go before we can get up to the road" Piper asked coughing between words.  
  
Phoebe looked up at the hillside. "well I can't even hear any cars on the road and I can't see the hill getting any less steep up ahead, it could be anything up to a mile"  
  
Piper was coughing well in the background as Phoebe was checking out their route. When she turned around to face Piper she noticed the scared look on her face.  
  
"what's wrong" Piper showed her, her hand, it had blood on it. "where did you cut your hand" Phoebe said walking forward, she took her hand and started to inspect it. "I didn't, I've just coughed that up" Phoebe began to panic. "okay that could mean any number of things, the most obvious is that when you broke your ribs it punctured your lungs, which is why your breathing is so bad"  
  
"yep that's what it is"  
  
Neither one of them wanted to think or say out loud that she had internal bleeding, but it was on both of there minds. "we had better continue" Piper said holding her hand out for Phoebe to steady her.  
  
It had turned 5.30pm and Phoebe new that it would start to get dark soon, she realised that they were going to have to spend the night out here and that she would have to stop to make a fire to keep Piper warm throughout the night.  
  
"stay here a minute, I'm going to collect some wood so we can make a fire and keep warm, we are going to have to camp out tonight" Piper smiled at her little sister taking charge, she was so proud of the way she had handled it all so far.  
Chapter 6  
  
Daryl had travelled out of town to the search and rescue office. He had informed them of the probable route Phoebe and Piper would have taken and he was listening now as the chief explained the plan to his staff.  
  
"this is the suspected route they would have taken" he said as he pointed with a stick to a road on the wall map. "we only have one good hour of daylight left and then we will have to continue in the morning first light so lets get a move on"  
  
Cole had found the address that Leo had given him, he could sense the defensive barrier protecting the house a mile away. He walked up to the door and pressed the door bell. After a couple of moments the door opened.  
  
"Balthazar, how DARE YOU COME HERE" "please I need your help" "you can not enter here so BE GONE BEFORE WE VANQUISH YOU" she slammed the door shut. "charming" Cole said as he banged the door. "Leo needs your help please" he waited for a few minutes and finally the door opened.  
  
"please Leo has been attacked by a dark lighter and my fiancé is hurt and he is the only one who can find her" The witch's looked at him strangely, as if trying to decide weather or not he was telling the truth.  
  
"all I need is to take the new white lighter to him to heal him so everyone including Leo's wife can be saved" The witch's started to laugh  
  
"you want her to go with you freely, out of the question, you are a feared demon, we will not let you have this woman" "I'm not a demon anymore, I am good and I work with the charmed ones actually one of them is my fiancé, please help me, if you are worried about more dark lighters I will protect her with my life"  
  
"a demon willing to give his life to save a white lighter" Theo had been listening in the background and something in his voice told her that he was telling the truth. "I will go with him" she said as she walked towards the doorway. "thank you" Cole said with a smile.  
  
The hour had come and gone and it was now too dark for the rescues to continue there search. "that's it detective, we will have to continue this in the morning" "first thing, I will be ready" they headed back to the rendezvous point. "sorry girls, I will find you tomorrow I promise" Daryl said under his breath.  
  
Phoebe had made a large fire and kept Piper warm. She was glad that it hadn't rained as Piper was looking more and more worse as time went on. All she could do was hope that Cole was around and that he could help Leo and Paige.  
Chapter 7  
  
Leo and Paige were both unconscious when Cole arrived with Theo. "Leo I'm back, Leo?" Cole checked his pulse and found that it was very weak, he checked Paige's and found that it was slightly stronger.  
  
Theo saw the look on Cole's face and knew that she had to hurry. She walked across the living room to Paige, she knelt down on the floor beside her.  
  
Suddenly out of know where a dark lighter appeared. "GET DOWN" Cole shouted as he aimed the energy ball at the intruder. Theo ducked down onto the floor. The dark lighter jumped out of the way of Cole's energy ball and ran forward hitting Cole with his crossbow across the head. They started to fight.  
  
"work on them, I will keep him distracted" Cole said punching the dark lighter across the face. Theo knew that she could heal Paige quicker as she wasn't as far gone as Leo so she placed her hands over Paige's body and concentrated. After a couple of seconds Paige's eye opened.  
  
Cole punched the dark lighter in the stomach and he flew backwards into the living room knocking Theo into the fire place, she hit her head on the marble and was unconscious in seconds. "nooo" Cole shouted and hit the dark lighter with and energy ball. This time he was on target and the dark lighter exploded in screams of agony.  
  
Cole ran to Theo and lifted her up checking her head, she had a bad bump and he knew she would be fine it was just a matter of her waking up now. Paige was only half healed but managed to get up off the sofa. "Cole, what's happening did you find Piper and Phoebe?"  
  
"I have sent Daryl out with a search and rescue team, they should be looking for them right now" Paige swayed slightly. "I don't think that she completely healed me, I'm still a little weak" "do you think you are strong enough to orb to the girls and bring them back here, I can't come with you, I will have to stay here and look after Theo in case anybody else arrives" "I don't know if I can orb them both but I will try" Paige concentrated and orbed out.  
  
"hey Piper how are you feeling" "lousy" Piper's colour was pale and Phoebe could see the sweat on her forehead. Phoebe stood to put some more wood on the fire, she stopped dead when she head a growl.  
  
"umm Piper do you think that you could freeze that?" Phoebe pointed to the woods where a large mountain lion was standing looking at them. Piper gasped and froze it. Paige orbed in at that moment.  
  
"Paige are you alright, god we were so worried, its so good to see you can you get us out of here" Phoebe noticed that Paige was wobbling. "long story, but I'm not completely healed, I can only orb one of you out of here then I think that I am gonna pass out again" Phoebe looked over at Piper who was quiet.  
  
"take Piper to the hospital she is hurt bad, tell them that she has broken ribs, coughing blood, broken leg and oh yeah she drowned but I resuscitated her, they might need to know all of that stuff" Phoebe rushed forward and hugged Paige. "I'm sorry that I can't take you too, I will send help as soon as I can" Paige walked over to Piper and they orbed out.  
  
Then the cougar unfroze.  
Chapter 8  
  
"Theo can you hear me, wake up please" Cole lifted her onto the sofa. "oh this is bad" Cole said as he looked between the two unconscious people.  
  
Paige and Piper appeared in the hospital car park. Piper collapsed and Paige rushed inside. "I need some help out here, please my sister is hurt bad" A doctor came rushing over to her. "what's the matter miss?" "please my sister has been in a car accident, she collapsed in the car park can you help me bring her in"  
  
As the doctor organised other doctors and nurses to retrieve Piper from the car park, Paige filled him in on what Phoebe had told her about her injuries. Piper was pulled through the doors on a gurney. Paige followed along but started to get dizzy.  
  
They reached the assessment room and Paige was asked to wait outside. "are you alright miss" the doctor asked as he was about to leave her, he noticed that she was swaying slightly. "I'm fine I'm just feeling a ."Paige collapsed and the doctor caught her as she fell. "nurse I need some help here, she might have been in the accident to, take her to exam 4 and I will be there in a moment to assess her"  
  
"nice kitty, good kitty" Phoebe said as she picked up a log from her fire supply. The cougar walked forward slowly, snarling and roaring as it got closer. "god give me a break will you" Phoebe said to the sky as she started stepping backwards.  
  
It still moved forward and Phoebe realised that it was going to pounce on her. She readied herself to levitate out of the way, but it jumped towards her quickly knocking her to the side, it only manager to claw her shoulder. Phoebe rolled over and stood up quickly. "bad kitty" Phoebe said The cat turned around to have another go at its meal.  
  
"That's it wake up, come on" Theo started to stir. "balthazar" she said confused. "actually my name is Cole" "what happened" "well the dark lighter attacked and in the fight you were knocked out, you managed to half heal Paige and she has gone to get one of her sister but Leo really needs you now" He helped her stand and she moved over to Leo. She closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
"She is unresponsive to any stimuli, the drugs and alcohol tests came back negative, she has no external or internal injuries that I can find, yet she has a high fever" the doctor examining Paige was stumped.  
  
"come on I'm ready for you" Phoebe said as she walked back slowly for the cat. It surprised her when it suddenly ran forward Phoebe stood backwards and fell over a rock and onto the floor. She screamed and raised her hands in defence as the lion flew through the air at her. She waited for the pain but there was nothing.  
  
When she opened her eyes Cole, Theo and Leo where standing there. The mountain lion had been turned to dust by Cole. "can't you place nice with the little kitty" Cole said helping her up off the floor. She hugged him happily and they kissed. "oh am I glad to see you" Leo interrupted them with a cough. "Phoebe how's is Piper"  
  
Phoebe looked at his sad face. "not so good, she's coughing up blood, she has broken ribs and a broken leg, Paige took her to the hospital" "lets go, Theo thank you very much" Cole said taking her hand and shaking it. "yes thank you" Leo said. "I think that you have passed most of your tests with flying colours" They orbed to the hospital.  
Chapter 9  
  
Leo walked up to the main reception. "excuse me but my wife was brought in here earlier, Piper Halliwell, she had been in a car crash, her sister brought her in" "oh yes I was earlier when they came in, they are both being seen by the doctors just wait a moment and I will get one of them to come and speak to you" "thank you" Leo said and looked at Phoebe and Cole.  
  
"Leo can you heal her" Phoebe asked. "I can only heal if it is demon related, I'm forbidden to heal natural wounds" After a couple of minutes a doctor came walking towards them. Leo held out his hand "hi I'm Leo, Piper's husband and this is her sister, how is she" "lets go in here shall we" the doctor said pointing them to a quiet room.  
  
"Piper is in surgery at the moment, she has got a nasty broken leg that we are having to reset, plus we think that she might have some internal bleeding, but hopefully this is from a collapsed lung where her broken ribs had punched through. She also had a bad concussion, we will know more about her condition when she comes out of surgery, your other sister Paige, collapsed after she came in, unfortunately she is unresponsive to any medication that we are giving her. We can't seem to figure out what is wrong with her at the moment"  
  
"can we see Paige" Phoebe asked. "certainly please follow me" as the doctor led them to Paige's room in the ICU he noticed the scratch marks on Phoebe's shoulder. "you might need stitches in that, how did that happen" "I was in the crash too, but they took Piper first and I had to wait"  
  
They opened the door and Paige was lying on the bed with lots of machines around her. "as you can see she is on a breathing machine to help her, I will leave you alone for a few minutes and I will be back to stitch that for you"  
  
The doctor left and Leo instantly worked his magic. Paige opened her eyes and gagged at the tube down her throat, machines started to alarm. The doctor came running back in and was shocked to see Paige struggling to take out the tube. "hold on Paige I will help you, take a deep breath then blow out as hard as you can"  
  
She did as she was told and after a couple of coughs the tube was out. The doctor took her pulse. "amazing, how do you feel" "great, I think I just needed to see my family" the doctor was total baffled by what was happening.  
  
"can we have a minute doctor" Leo asked. "umm certainly" he stepped out of the room and Phoebe hugged Paige. "oh thank god Leo, you made it, Phoebe I'm so glad that they found you, Cole thank you, you saved our lives today" Phoebe's smile beamed as she looked at her man with pride. "how is Piper" Paige asked "not so good, we are waiting for her to come out of surgery"  
  
Paige was discharged by the bewildered doctor and she took her place in the waiting room with the rest of the family to wait for news on Piper.  
Chapter 10  
  
"hey that's great Cole, I'm glad Leo and Paige are ok, thanks for letting me know, and keep me informed about Piper" Daryl put down the phone and walked out of his hotel room to the chiefs room down the hall. He explained that the girls had been found and that they were already in hospital so they could now call off the search.  
  
"Leo" the doctor said as he walked towards the Halliwell group. Leo stood. "how is she doctor" "well she is out of surgery, they have mended her broken leg, but she will have to be in a cast for 6 weeks, the coughing of blood was caused by the broken ribs which not only punched her lungs but tore one of them too, so that is why she was coughing it up. We have had to stitch that up. Also we found a small skull fracture, it caused her brain to swell slightly so we have had to induce a coma to help her heal. She won't be awake until tomorrow morning" "a coma" Leo said sitting down stunned. "it's for her own benefit to help her heal, she will be fine Leo" the doctor said trying to reassure them all.  
  
"can we see her" Paige asked "certainly" the doctor took them to Piper's room. "just a few minutes though okay, ill see you all tomorrow" he shook Leo's hand and left them outside her room.  
  
They walked into her room and Leo was stunned at the sight of her. He was so furious that he had all this power at his fingertips and yet he was forbidden to help her. Phoebe felt Cole's arm around her shoulder for support and Paige's hand grasped hers.  
  
"Piper we all love you and we will be back first thing in the morning to see you" As they were walking out of the hospital Phoebe started to cry. "this is all my fault, if I hadn't of insisted on going on that stupid trip none of this would have happened" "no" Leo said strongly  
  
"this was an accident please don't blame yourself, we need to be strong to help her recover when she gets out, okay" Phoebe smiled and nodded. "okay"  
  
They made there way home.  
  
Late in the night Leo orbed to Piper's hospital room and settled in for the night with her.  
  
In the morning Piper woke and was happy to that Leo's sleeping face was the first thing that she saw. "morning sleepy" she said, Leo stirred and smiled brightly when he saw she was awake.  
  
"how are you, is everyone safe" Piper asked. Leo's was so proud of her, even though she had been through all of that pain her first thoughts were for others. "I love you" he said leaning in to kiss her. "and yes everyone is fine thanks to Cole, he saved mine, Paige's and well everyone's lives really" "Cole" Piper said stunned. "yep he is the hero of the hour"  
  
After a couple of weeks in the hospital Piper was allowed to go home. Leo was like a mother hen fussing over her every need, which she loved. They had thanked Cole and Daryl for there help and were trying to get things back to normal.  
  
"hey sis" Phoebe said as she came into the living room, Piper was propped up on the sofa with her cast resting on some cushions. "guess what I have heard, there is another convention out of town.." she said with a smile and was stopped in her tracks by Paige covering her mouth.  
  
"let me handle this one madam" she said as she hit Phoebe with a pillow, within seconds a fully fledged pillow fight had started. Leo watched from the doorway at his family as the feathers flew around the room. He smiled and walked back into the kitchen leaving the laughter filling the air in the Halliwell manor.  
  
The End 


End file.
